Straps are used in a variety of application to support an object, such as a bag from various portions of a user. For example, a duffel bag, computer bag, or other bag typically containing a strap that is intended to rest on a shoulder of a user allows the user to carry the bag with reduced use of a hand. A typical strap extends from one point on the bag to another point on the bag, which allows the shoulder to receive some portion of the strap that extends between the points. Therefore, in this typical strap, no one area of the strap may be adapted specifically for contacting the user. Further, some straps may contain a pad that slides along a portion of the strap for the user to place between his/her shoulder and the strap. Other straps may incorporate padding into a portion of the strap to achieve a similar effect as the sliding pad. However, a typical strap, regardless of padding or not, may have a tendency to slip off of the user's shoulder as the strap is being relied upon to support an object. Additionally, a typical strap may not form to the contours of the user to provide support and stability when in an as-worn position.